


Shine On Me • Sincerity

by abnegative



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Flowers, Horses, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: Code:SAH007Prompt:FairyTale!AU: A and B live in the same town but they've never liked each other. Both being daydreamers, they look forward to attending the First Prince's ball then stealing his heart and living happily ever after. But who could have guessed the Prince is a total jerk and A had to step in and help B during the latter's disastrous dance?Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.Author's Note:Thank you SAH2020 for allowing me to participate - I had a lot of fun writing chanbaek after so long
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	Shine On Me • Sincerity

**Author's Note:**

> **Code:** SAH007  
>  **Prompt:** FairyTale!AU: A and B live in the same town but they've never liked each other. Both being daydreamers, they look forward to attending the First Prince's ball then stealing his heart and living happily ever after. But who could have guessed the Prince is a total jerk and A had to step in and help B during the latter's disastrous dance?  
>  **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.**
> 
> **Author's Note:** Thank you SAH2020 for allowing me to participate - I had a lot of fun writing chanbaek after so long

╔═══════ ஓ ๑ ♡ ๑ ஓ ══════╗

_You are cordially invited to the royal ball celebrating the 25th year of the Prince of Exordium, His Royal Highness, Prince Suho._

_Present this invitation at the main gate of the Palace_

_Date: 22 May_

_Time: 7pm_

_Attire: White tie_

╚═══════ ஓ ๑ ♡ ๑ ஓ ══════╝

“Yixing!” Baekhyun screamed as the invitation fluttered to the floor. “Baek?” Yixing darted into the house with arms filled with roses and tossed them onto the table. “Oh,” he said as he watched his friend gather the delicate sheet of paper from the dusty farmhouse floor. “I thought you were in trouble.” “I am in trouble!” Baekhyun said with a shake to his voice. “I’m going to the royal ball.”

“Why didn’t I get one?” Yixing mumbled as he began to rescue his beloved roses, cooing softly at them as he fixed the stems, blowing any dust from the edges of velveteen petals. “You’re a foreigner,” Baekhyun said as he carried the precious invitation over to the farmhouse refrigerator and carefully placed it on top. “The prince isn’t going to choose a husband that’s a foreigner. You don’t even pay taxes.”

At that Yixing laughed brightly and began to arrange the roses into an intricate display. “We’ll be busy in the days before,” he murmured a little distractedly, his only focus on the beautiful pink and red and white blooms in his hands. Baekhyun had other things on his mind.

Primarily, the Prince of the Kingdom, single and handsome and looking for a spouse. Prince Junmyeon, First Prince of the Kingdom and Heir to the throne of Exordium, and Baekhyun would be meeting him soon.

Everything would have to be perfect.

He’s been saving a little nest egg away, a respectable dowry to hopefully find his own wedding one day, the fruits of his labour on his little flower farm. It had been a huge change when he inherited the two acres of wheat farm to tear it up and plant roses; after a few years of toil and industrious labour he was turning a respectable profit. 

He decided it would be worth it, to gamble that dowry on everything he’d need for the ball, to make an impression on the First Prince that he would never forget.

“Yixing,” he called out to his employee who was still fussing with the vase of roses, “don’t sell any of the Tiffany roses.” Nothing would make an impression like an enormous floral arrangement of the rarest roses in the Kingdom.

“The Park horses got over the fence again,” Yixing said tentatively and the rage was instant. “No! I’ll kill them myself....” Baekhyun’s words were like wind as he stormed out of the prim little farmhouse and stormed off to inspect the back paddock.

╔═══════ ஓ ๑ ♡ ๑ ஓ ══════╗

_You are cordially invited to the royal ball celebrating the 25th year of the Prince of Exordium, His Royal Highness, Prince Suho._

_Present this invitation at the main gate of the Palace_

_Date: 22 May_

_Time: 7pm_

_Attire: White tie_

╚═══════ ஓ ๑ ♡ ๑ ஓ ══════╝

“YES!” Chanyeol fist pumped the air with delight as he quickly read the invitation. “What?” Jongin snatched the delicate paper from his fingers and scanned it quickly. “Why didn’t I get one?” “You’re married already you idiot!” Chanyeol rolled his eyes and set off down the dusty dirt road towards the stables. His stud farm had started from nothing, spending his small inheritance on a stock of Fresians and some land for them to roam, and he’d had unusual breeding success. 

Now, he had three stallions and eleven brood mares, seven beautiful fresians under saddle, and four yearlings in the bottom paddock. His yearlings were his pride and joy and he visited them every day with pockets full of carrots and apples to treat his precious babies.

He’d need to swap his dusty boots for some shiny town shoes and maybe even get a haircut but the idea of a royal ball had his head giddy with excitement. 

The First Prince of the Kingdom was single and looking for a spouse and who better than the most prestigious and successful equine specialist in the kingdom. Prince Junmyeon, the Heir to the throne of Exordium, deserved a husband who was smart and handsome and useful. What could be more useful than horses?

“Imagine this!” Chanyeol’s excitement was building, bubbling in his stomach, threatening to spill. “I’ll be dressed in my new suit, black and red to match the fresians, riding up to the place gates with the wind in my hair....” Jongin chuckled a little as he trailed behind his boss on the road towards the stables. Chanyeol had such a vivid imagination.

“The Prince will gasp! What a stunning horse! But why is there another being led?” Chanyeol’s eyes sparkled with excitement and mischief as he stopped and bowed low to Jongin on the road. “This one is a gift for you My Prince. The finest saddle horse in all the Kingdom!”

They wandered through the first two paddocks and jumped the fence into the third. As they crested the hill they could hear yelling and Chanyeol set off at a job with Jongin close behind.

“Thieves!” Baekhyun was yelling and Chanyeol instantly rolled his eyes. “Don’t yell at my yearlings!” Chanyeol hollered as he ran and leaped over the low fence with his long legs. “Don’t yell at me!” Baekhyun yelled back as he tried to shoo the horses away from his sunflowers. “They’re just looking for a treat!” At the sound of Chanyeol rustling in his pockets the yearlings began to whinny and turned their attention from Baekhyun’s flower field. “Come on darlings,” Chanyeol crooned and the elegant horses began to step their long fluffy legs over the wooden fence and back into their own paddock.

“You need to raise this fence!” Baekhyun spat angrily at the farmer grinning giddily at his beautiful baby horses. One was nosing the pocket of his jacket and his hands were full trying to dish out the carrots and apples to the others gathered around. “I need to do no such thing,” he smiled so adoringly at the yearlings as he stroked their forelocks and whispered to them.

“They’re eating my sunflowers!” Baekhyun was filled with an almost uncontrollable rage. He hated the stupid tall farmer with his stupid long legs going all gooey as he smothered his horses with sweet treats and sweeter words. “Then you raise the fence,” Chanyeol chuckled a little as he began to walk away with Jongin and the yearlings trailing behind him like he was some sort of Pied Piper. “Seems like your problem not mine.”

“Is he stamping?” Chanyeol chuckled and Jongin looked over his shoulder. “Yes he is definitely stamping.” His chuckle turned into a full on guffaw as he risked a glance himself.

Chanyeol hated the pompous little flower boy so much. What was the big deal if his horses wanted to sneak a snack or two from his sunflowers. He didn’t sell them anyway; they were grown only for his own vanity and the horses never touched his roses or lilies or any of the other frivolous flora Baekhyun sold at the local markets and on the docks to trading ships. He didn’t know what was so worth getting worked up over.

He wondered if the man was intending to win the Prince over with some extravagant and ultimately useless flower arrangement. It didn’t bother him; Chanyeol knew their was no competition. Horses were beautiful and they were also useful and would last a lot longer than the beauty of a rose which would fade within a week.

There was no competition in his mind but Chanyeol knew it was a competition nonetheless.

⊱ ──── 《∘◦ 👑 ◦∘》 ──── ⊰

“Good morning to you Mr Lee,” Baekhyun trilled merrily as he walked into the high roofed tailor shop. “And to you Mr Ten,” he waved at the tailor’s mysterious foreign husband unrolling a huge bolt of white satin.

“I assume you are a lucky recipient,” the tailor grinned as he rubbed his hands together. This royal ball was going to put many gold necklaces and rings on his husband and keep him happy for years. Profit was through the roof. “I am Mr Lee!” Baekhyun’s eyes wandered around the shop at the veritable rainbow of silks and satins and expensive brocades.

“Call me Taeyong,” the tailor led Baekhyun over to a sketching table where a bright lamp was lit. “We’ll be well familiar with each other before the time of the ball.”

Well familiar with my money, Baekhyun thought ruefully, as he settled on the plush gold brocade chair.

“I’m planning on making my own flower crown and the roses will be a soft peach,” Baekhyun spoke and Taeyong began to draw. “Lace undershirt with ruffled collar in sky blue,” the magic flowing from Taeyong’s pencils onto the page was amazing. “Pearl buttons at the wrists and throat, navy embossed brocade for the suit with a butterfly pattern to match the roses.”

The picture was swiftly produced with a flourish and Baekhyun’s throat stung as he swallowed. “It’s beautiful,” he stammered our nervously, “an approximation of the cost please.”

Taeyong wrote a figure on the paper and Baekhyun barely relaxed. He would be able to at least manage the down payment and he’d worry about the rest soon enough. He’d have to sell a lot of flowers but he was sure he could manage. He’d just have to go easy on food but he guessed that would be a blessing in disguise anyway when preparing for a royal ball.

Baekhyun was just considering his imminent starvation when the door to the atelier blew open like it was caught in a whirlwind. And, it was, a whirlwind that always stunk of horses.

Baekhyun was just considering his imminent starvation when the door to the atelier blew open like it was caught in a whirlwind. And, it was, a whirlwind that always stunk of horses.

“Taeyong!” Chanyeol bellowed, “Tennie!” he turned to the tailor’s assistant-turned-husband. “I’ll be needing the most luxurious suit for the ball!” He had a pouch of clinking gold coins in one hand and his riding hat in the other and Baekhyun knew there would be one of his dirty horses tied up outside.

“I’m sorry Mr Park,” Taeyong looked up from the desk quizzically, “I’m in a private consultation. I’m almost done if you would like to wait outside.” “Oh, yes, I see you now.” Chanyeol’s eyes narrowed as he stared at Baekhyun. “I almost missed you down there.” He chuckled as he jangled his money pouch from one hand to the other. “How many flowers do you think you’re going to sell? Surely not enough to afford a suit from here!”

Tears filled Baekhyun’s eyes and he quickly blinked them away. “I agree to the design Mr Lee,” Baekhyun pulled a handful of gold coins out of his pocket and dropped them on the desk. “Here is a down payment and I will have the rest of the money before I collect it. I offer you my personal guarantee.”

Taeyong, bless his kind heart, took the scattered handful of coins and put them in his desk drawer. “Of course, Mr Byun, I take your personal guarantee. The suit will be made.”

“Thank you,” Baekhyun quickly stood and bowed before heading for the door. He brushed past the tall idiot, ignoring his stupid grinning face, slamming the door a little too hard behind him. He looked around for the ubiquitous horse, worried he might have spooked it with his door slamming, but to his surprise the pole outside was empty. But Chanyeol had his riding hat in his hand so where was the horse?

Not my problem, he conceded, as he began to walk the long dusty road back to his flower plantation. He had irrigation to do, seeds to plant, and he also had to come up with a plan on how he was going to sell enough flowers to cover the insane cost of the ostentatious suit he just ordered.

⊱ ──── 《∘◦ 👑 ◦∘》 ──── ⊰

“Perfect,” Chanyeol admired the drawing and the colour swatches. His suit was grey with fine pinstripes, his shirt a luxurious navy brocade. It was adorned with touches of gold thread and just a little coral which gave it a certain flair. It was similar to another drawing Taeyong had sitting out on his desk; the two almost looked like a perfect match for each other. “I will have my horses adorned in white. This will match?” he asked and Taeyong nodded. “Peach roses would be better but they’re very rare and expensive. White will do just fine.”

Chanyeol didn’t think he could afford the more expensive flowers. He didn’t want to order any at all from the rude little man but unfortunately it would be too expensive to try and import some from the florists over in the next kingdom. Baekhyun and his flower farm was all he had in terms of options. He hated the idea of his money going in that cocky little man’s pocket. He thought he was so good, with his beautiful flowers, and the soft scent of roses that always seemed to hang around him. He’d probably never worked a hard day in his life; he definitely had no idea what it was like shovelling shit endlessly trying to make a living.

He placed his riding hat on his head when he walked out even though he had no horse. He’d ridden the yearling colt into town and put him on the merchant’s boat himself although it hurt his heart. He hadn’t wanted to sell him but he had to come up with the money for the suit somehow. He had just enough left over to pay for enough roses to adorn his horses appropriately for a royal gift. He decided to wait until he saw Baekhyun out in his flower fields so he wouldn’t have to deal with him. He’d much rather deal with his farmhand instead; at least the foreigner knew his manners.

When he walked in through the gate of his property he wanted to be with the horses. At least this way he could also spy a bit on his neighbour and, if he saw him out in the field, head over to talk to his farmhand. He wandered all the way to the fence line and peered over the fence.

What he saw shocked him. Baekhyun, his small frame so slender in his tattered and dirty linen shirt, was struggling under the weight of two big water buckets. Chanyeol couldn’t help but be mesmerised by the determination on the smaller man’s face as he heaved the buckets across the field and poured the water into the irrigation ditches. He watched him do this a few times, each making his shirt sweatier, the strain on his face evident. Finally, when Baekhyun had carted enough water, Chanyeol thought he wold stop.

Instead he picked up a shovel and began to dig. Jongin had told Chanyeol he sold three wheelbarrows of dung just that morning and now he knew who to. It was hot, his back was drenched in sweat, but Baekhyun never slowed down. He simply took a big drink of water from his canteen and continued shovelling the horse dung onto his flowers while the sun beat down on him.

Finally, when the three wheelbarrows were distributed, Chanyeol expected him to go inside. Instead he watched the man sit down on a tree stump and burst into tears. Chanyeol knew those tears; tears of pure exhaustion and utter despair. Tears of hard work and high expectations and rock bottom tiredness that seeps through your muscles and settles deep inside your bones. It made his chest hurt to see the other so forlorn and a part of Chanyeol wanted to leap the fence and wrap him in a long strong hug. But it was only a small part and the rest of Chanyeol, the part that remembered the man’s irritable nature and cutting tongue, pushed the compassion away. He slipped back into the barn and spent the rest of the afternoon brushing his beloved Friesians with the image of crying Baekhyun burned into his consciousness.

⊱ ──── 《∘◦ 👑 ◦∘》 ──── ⊰

“Baekhyun!” Yixing was running down the road to meet him. “Baek! Someone just ordered two hundred white roses! Full payment and everything!” Baekhyun was pulling his handcart down the road still half full. Everyone was saving their money for the ball and he had only sold half his usual bouquets and arrangements down at the docks and markets. He hoped it would cool down overnight and this cartful would still be okay to sell tomorrow or he’d have to throw them out.

“Two hundred white roses?’ Baekhyun was incredulous. That was a large amount and he knew it wasn’t the palace; all their flowers for the ball were being imported.

“Look!” Yixing was shaking a coin purse with a note attached. Baekhyun snatched it and began to read with his bottom lip worried between his teeth.

“Please leave two hundred white roses out at the gate on the night of 21 May in exchange for payment in full which should cover the cost.”

Baekhyun tipped the coins out and counted them and found that they more than covered the cost. He’d have enough to pay for his suit in full and have a little left over for bread and honey and milk and tea. His heart swelled in his chest and he couldn’t believe his luck!

Shoving the coins into his pocket he abandoned the heavy flower cart to Yixing and turned around to head back into town.

“Hey flower boy!” Dust swirled around his horse’s hooves as Chanyeol slowed to a gentle trot alongside the man walking the dusty road home. “Loser,” Baekhyun muttered as he shoved a big chunk of bread into his mouth. He couldn’t resist the fresh manuka honey he’d secured off a big merchant ship from over the water and decided to take his dinner while he walked. His fingers were sticky and honey had dripped down his chin and onto his shirt but it didn’t matter. He was already dirty anyway. 

He’d called in at the atelier and paid for his suit in full and spent the rest of his mystery rose money on enough food to keep him and Yixing happy for days. The bag swinging at his side held milk and sugar, flour and a few eggs, and a big crusty stick of bread which he’d already snapped the end off. He was dipping it into the pot of honey while he walked making flies trail in his wake and dust stick to every single honey drip that ran down his fingers but he didn’t even care.

“Nice dinner?’ Chanyeol asked from his high perch atop the horses’ back and Baekhyun scowled. “I got a big order. What’s it to you?” “It’s nothing to me,” Chanyeol said but Baekhyun still caught a hint of a sly smile as the man dug his heels into the horse’s side and it took off at a canter spraying Baekhyun with a fresh layer of dust. He swore under his breath and realised he’d have to book in at the local bath house before the ball. No way he could get away with a quick wash with a cold bucket of water like he usually did.

⊱ ──── 《∘◦ 👑 ◦∘》 ──── ⊰

The morning of the ball Baekhyun handed over his last few coins to the bathhouse keeper and slipped inside. He carried some clean linens in his arms and put them down carefully on a bench in the corner before stripping his clothes and dumping them inside a canvas carry bag. He was exhausted. He’d been too tired to eat dinner the night before, spending all afternoon carefully hand cutting the 200 white roses, leaving them outside at the gate just as the order had specified. This morning, after carting his water and filling his ditches, he’d headed out and found the buckets by the gate empty. His mystery customer had picked up their flowers.

He slid down the steps into the huge steaming pool of water and let it begin to soak away weeks and weeks of sweat and dirt and work. The steam filled his nose and he dipped his head into the pool so he could rub shampoo into his scalp. The luxury of a proper bath was something Baekhyun could only enjoy once a year and he was going to make the most of it. The shampoo smelled, ironically, like roses as he soaped his hair with the ash and lye paste and ducked under again to rinse. When he emerged, the water sloshed a little and he was shocked to see Chanyeol join him in the pool.

“What are you doing here?’ he hissed through his teeth and the tall horse farmer laughed dryly. “Don’t worry little man, not looking at you,” he huffed as he sank down until the water reached the middle of his chest. Baekhyun tried not to be jealous of the man’s taller height and more muscular build. His own chest was skinny from hard work and lack of decent food and he hadn’t grown an inch since he was fourteen.

“You’re not the only one entitled to a bath,” Chanyeol shifted in the water and, to Baekhyun’s disgust, his impressive chest was matched by his line of hard muscled abs. His shoulders, broad and lean, were wide enough to carry so many buckets of water. If he had a build like that irrigating his ditches would be a breeze.

“Just stop talking,” he grumbled and turned a little to face away from the other. “I’ve had a long few days and I don’t feel like listening to you.” His stomach rumbled and his brain went fuzzy from the heat before he managed to claw back his alertness. “Fine by me.” Chanyeol scowled at him and Baekhyun was glad his eyes were closed. He could hear the venom in the man’s voice clearly; he didn’t need to see the look on his face as well.

The tension was as palpable as the thick steam in the air as they sat in silence. Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore, it was making him feel dizzy and he had to get out, but when he stood his knees buckled. His empty stomach combined with the heat of the bath had drained his body and he wobbled and his eyes rolled back in his head before he began to drop.

“Shit!” Chanyeol jumped up from the other side of the tub and managed to catch him in time. He managed to grab a hold of the slippery wet man, his skin slick with soap and oil, and his own hands wet and having trouble with grip. “Help!” he yelled out as he crouched on the steps of the bath cradling Baekhyun in his arms keeping his head well out of the water.

“What happened?” the bath attended cried out as the keeper ran in. “He fainted,” Chanyeol said, “hand me that towel.” He grabbed the thick bath towel from the attendant and quickly covered Baekhyun to save his modesty. The little man was always yapping about something and would probably be embarrassed if he knew Chanyeol was cradling his naked body. “Should I send for a physician?” The bathhouse attendant began to panic. This wouldn’t be good for business. “No,” Chanyeol stood with Baekhyun lifeless in his arms, completely void of any self-consciousness. “He’ll be fine soon. He just needs to rest. And eat. And drink some water.”

He carried Baekhyun over and laid him gently on the long stone bench running the length of the wall. He used one of his towels under his head and wrapped him in one of the clean robes hanging on the wall hooks. The bathhouse attendant tried to help him but Chanyeol brushed his hands away and fixed the robe and towels himself. He smoothed the wet hair away from Baekhyun’s forehead and, for the first time, realised how beautiful the man was. Well, when his mouth was shut, it was a great improvement. His breathing was slow and even and his cheeks were pale, but he would be okay.

“Here, go and get some bread and nectarines from the seller across the road, and bring a flask of water.” Chanyeol tossed the man a coin from his bag and the man stared at it. “You can keep the change okay? Just go, quickly before he wakes up.”

The man scampered away and Chanyeol wrapped himself in a towel to save his own modesty. He sat on the floor beside Baekhyun until the attendant came back and handed him a canvas bag and a flask of water. Chanyeol set the bread and fruit out using the bag as a cloth and placed the water beside it before slipping back into the hot tub of water.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax as the hot water overwhelmed him. He quickly washed his hair and just as he was rinsing he heard a stirring from across the room.

“What happened?”

“You fainted, idiot, sit up and eat and drink something.” Chanyeol turned his back so he didn’t have to see the other man struggling to sit and hold the robe around his naked skin. “You really need to take care of yourself better.”

“I-I take care of myself just fine. Um, where did this food come from?” “The bathhouse attendant,” Chanyeol sank further into the water and closed his eyes. “Did he see me naked?” Baekhyun’s voice trembled as he sat up and sipped the water. “Probably,” Chanyeol smirked to himself and rubbed soap under his arms. He had a prince to prepare for and he didn’t know why he was wasting his time on the dirty little runt from the farm next door. Ungrateful little shit he was.

“Did you see me naked?” his voice trembled and Chanyeol shook his head. “No.”

“Well who dressed me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Chanyeol dipped under the hot water and stood up to find his towel. It was still on the bench beside Baekhyun and he walked over to snatch it up from besides the man slowly nibbling on a sweet nectarine before wrapping it around his waist.

⊱ ──── 《∘◦ 👑 ◦∘》 ──── ⊰

“You look beautiful,” Yixing cooed as he helped Baekhyun button the coat. His suit was stunning and only a little too big. He’d lost even more weight in the last week since the final fitting, but he didn’t want to think about it. He’d been having trouble sleeping, he’d barely been eating, all he’d been doing was working his fingers to the bone and dreaming of the life he’d have if he managed to catch the Prince’s eye tonight at the ball.

He was sure to be worthy of even a second glance. His hair was shining and smooth after the bathing this morning and it almost sparkled as Yixing carefully placed the peach coloured flower crown on his head. The scent of the blossoms filled the air around him and made him look like a faerie prince with his elfin features and his delicate body. He smiled at Yixing and gathered the matching bouquet of peach roses and lavender he’d carefully prepared fresh that afternoon; in between bouts of distraction.

The bathhouse haunted him since he arrived home. He couldn’t shake the feeling of strong arms holding him, a muscled torso supporting his head, the intoxicating feeling of safety and warmth that had surrounded him. It just didn’t match up with the bathhouse attendant who was middle aged and a little portly with a protruding paunch.

It did, however, match up perfectly with the imagine burned into his mind of a tall and impossibly muscular Chanyeol standing before him. He silently cursed the man for being so good looking; it was such a waste. The guy was such an asshole.

He gathered his blooms tied up with a satin bow that cost him two dinners and set off down the road.

“Hey little man,” Chanyeol pulled up his Friesian on the dirt road, “it’s a long walk to the palace.” “Well it’s okay for some,” Baekhyun sneered at the pair of beautiful Friesians decorated extravagantly with white roses. “The peasants have to walk.”

“You want to hop up here?” Chanyeol grinned and Baekhyun wondered why he was being so nice. He turned to snap a sharp response but he was too tired. The palace was far, and for some reason Chanyeol had two horses, and he was already getting dusty from the road.

“Okay, let me up,” he said with downcast eyes. Chanyeol pulled the Friesian s to a halt and swung his leg off the taller one to take the huge bouquet of peach roses. “I wanted peach but they were priced too high,” he chuckled as he secured them onto the other horse. “Now I know why. You didn’t want anyone else to have them.” Baekhyun stared at the Friesians decorated extravagantly with what looked like two hundred white roses and balked at the realisation. Chanyeol was his mystery benefactor.

“I don’t owe you anything,” he said softly as Chanyeol boosted him onto the horse. They were haltered but not saddled and he settled a little uncomfortably on the Friesian’s bare back. “I simply paid for goods I wanted,” Chanyeol climbed easily up onto the horse behind Baekhyun and settled in behind his hips. “I’ll be the one thanking you when these Friesians win me a Prince.”

The sun was dropping and the night air was warm. The Friesians walked along at a brisk and merry pace and Chanyeol smiled to himself. The scent of Baekhyun’s beautiful flower crown in his nose was putting him in a good mood for the night ahead. He ignored the heat in his groin, his cock delighted to have something soft and warm to rub against, and continued the horses along the road.

Baekhyun tried to pretend the ride wasn’t immensely preferable to the long walk across town. He tried his best to pretend the feeling of Chanyeol pressed into his much smaller body wasn’t familiar and wasn’t welcome. He tried to push the image out of his mind; one of being tossed around like a doll by the larger man, carried and coddled and held down and pleasured. His mind desperately wanted to connect Chanyeol with safety and warmth and happiness and Baekhyun wasn’t having it. He had a Prince to win over.

“Let me off here,” Baekhyun huffed when the palace gates loomed. “We aren’t on a date. I’m going in alone.” “Suit yourself,” Chanyeol gave the shorter man just enough of a shove to send him tumbling down from the horse. He landed on his feet and walked around to retrieve his enormous bouquet and as soon as he did Chanyeol kicked his heels into the horse and took off.

Chanyeol lined up just inside the gate for his official announcement and presentation. The prince was seated on a dais of marble; his throne of shining silver metal. It was so stunningly opulent and the prince, dressed head to toe in white, was beautiful. He was breathtakingly handsome with the most regal air and perfect poise.

When his name was called he stepped forwards with the Friesians in tow. They were striking and attracted the attention of all the important guests and courtiers. At least, if he got nothing else, they were good advertising.

“Presenting to the Crown Prince Suho; Mr Park Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol stepped forward and bowed between the tall horses before taking to one knee. “Gifts for you my Prince,” he said and when he stood the Prince was smiling.

“Beautiful, as many horses are, I’m sure they’ll be well at home in my stable.” He waved a hand and some guards walked forward to take them by the harness. “I’ll grant a dance later if time permits.”

And with a wave of his hand the prince dismissed Chanyeol to the party. He walked over to a long table and picked up a glass of honey mead. It was sweet and strong, almost thick on his tongue, and he made a mental note to find the little runt and remind him to eat something before he drank. He wasn’t going through the bath house situation again. He craned his neck over the crowd to see if Baekhyun had arrived. He couldn’t have been much further behind him.

He moved back to the front of the crowd just as Baekhyun was presented. “Presenting to the Crown Prince Suho; Mr Byun Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol watched the man walk up with a confidence which belied his station in life. The bouquet of roses was stunning and almost as big as he was; not that that was very big. His hair was shining and dark under the lights of the chandeliers and the peach roses matched the hue in his sweetly flushed cheeks.

“A gift for you, My Prince, I hope you will accept.”

Baekhyun took a knee and held the bouquet out and Chanyeol held his breath. The Prince actually got up from his throne and walked across the dais and down the three steps until he was on Baekhyun’s level. He reached out for the bouquet and a shivering jealousy seemed to rush through Chanyeol’s spine unexpectedly. It was strange and new but not entirely unfounded. Ever since he saw the man struggle in the flower field that day, back breaking under the burdens of hard labour, he’d softened towards him considerably without even realising it.

The cold realisation hit him like a winter snowstorm as he watched the Prince approach the man still kneeling. His hands were shaking, from nerves or the weight of the bouquet, Chanyeol didn’t know. Maybe the idiot had been skipping meals again. He didn’t know but he cared and it was a stunning revelation.

All his snappy remarks, his harsh words and his surely nature, all a response and result from his hard living conditions. Chanyeol wondered what the man would be like, all clean and fed and comforted and coddled, wrapped up in silks and pampered on a chaise. Would his demeanour soften into something less prickly? Could a little care be enough to smooth his sharp edges into something happier and more vibrant and less edgy?

Would he even be able to find out?

It would be just Chanyeol’s luck that, after arguing with the man for years over a strip of land and a fence, to lose him now to the handsome prince stalking regally towards him.

Baekhyun’s breath came in sharp and audible as the Prince stopped in front of him and took the huge bunch of roses. They were perfect, not a single brown edge on any petal, and their fragrance was filling the air with sweetness and joy. Chanyeol held his breath as Baekhyun looked up into the smiling face of the Price staring down at him.

“Flowers?” the Prince laughed loudly for all to hear. “Have you no shame? Did you really think you could walk in here and catch my eye with flowers?” The Prince took the bouquet and inspected it before tossing it onto the floor beside Baekhyun’s feet. “I’ll grant you a dance as a charity Mr Byun but only to show my well renowned benevolence. The likes of which is barely fitting for one as lowly as you.”

He reached out as the music swelled and Baekhyun almost gave in to it. Just as the Prince touched hands on his shoulder he regained his senses and his dignity.

“I-I changed my mind Your Highness,” he stumbled over the words. “I do not want this dance.”

The prince turned on his heel and laughed as he walked back to his throne; the crowd laughing along with him. Everyone watching laughed along with the Prince all except for one man who gripped his champagne flute so tightly it cracked.

Baekhyun gathered his flowers, a little rumpled but still beautiful, and as soon as he stood he ran. Tears streaked down his cheeks, tears of humiliation and sadness and failure, and he ran from the courtyard and into the darkness.

“Shit,” Chanyeol rarely swore but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want a dance from this pompous prince who obviously had no appreciation of hard work or effort. He looked around and, before he could change his mind, ran after Baekhyun into the darkness.

⊱ ──── 《∘◦ 👑 ◦∘》 ──── ⊰

He was easy to find. Chanyeol just had to follow the sounds of soft sniffles and the trail of peach coloured petals and when he walked around the corner he was sitting on the edge of a garden bed. The remains of his bouquet were scattered on the grass and the crown from his head was hanging in his hands as he sobbed uncontrollably and Chanyeol’s heart clenched.

“Hey,” he said softly so as not to startle him. “Are you okay?”

“What do you think?” Baekhyun snapped. “Do I look okay? Did you just come after me to make fun of me because if you did-“ “No, wait…” Chanyeol walked closer to him and reached out with one hand. He dragged it across Baekhyun’s cheek in an attempt to dry his tears and the dark eyes that blinked up at him were filled with confusion and a deeply inherent sadness.

“I…” Chanyeol stammered a little over the words. They were threatening to spill all his secrets unrestrained and he wasn’t sure how Baekhyun was going to react. He took a deep breath, calmed himself, and started again.

“I think your flowers are beautiful. I think the Prince is a jerk.”

It wasn’t all he wanted to say but it was all he could manage until he was able to navigate these strange waters a little more confidently but, to his delight, Baekhyun stopped crying.

“Well, at least you got a dance with him later, if time permits…” Baekhyun sneered as he mocked the Prince’s regal tone but Chanyeol knew this time he wasn’t the intended recipient of Baekhyun’s verbal barbs. “I worked so hard to get here.”

“I know,” Chanyeol reached out again and this time he ran a hand carefully across Baekhyun’s shining dark hair. It lingered as he plucked a stray leaf from the tangles and then he smoothed down the mess. “How do you know?” Baekhyun’s mouth was soft and so were his eyes as he stared up at Chanyeol and he knew he was right. Bestowing the tiniest amount of affection was returned in this easier and sweeter man. “I watched you working in the field, I know how much you struggled just to be here, I even saw you faint. Remember?”

Baekhyun did remember. He remembered strong arms cradling him so carefully like he was something precious to hold and being covered with a robe to save his modesty.

“I’m only here because of you anyway,” he conceded as he stood up. Standing in front of Chanyeol, the other sitting on the edge of the garden bed, he had almost a head height advantage. He took the beautiful peach flower crown in his hands and carefully placed it on Chanyeol’s head, smoothing down the dark curls under it. “If you hadn’t ordered two hundred white roses, I wouldn’t have been able to pay for this suit. You should wear this when you go back inside and take your dance with the Prince.”

He blinked down at Chanyeol and the man decided to take a risk. “I’d rather dance with you instead.” He stood and towered over Baekhyun, so small and delicate, and when he reached out the other didn’t shy away. He wrapped strong arms around Baekhyun’s shoulder, moving one down to his waist, letting it settle where the other man was most slender.

As if on cue music swelled in the background, opulent and orchestral, and Chanyeol began to move. Baekhyun followed his feet, only too happy to follow wherever he was led, and when the music stopped Chanyeol took the crown and placed it back on Baekhyun’s head. “No one deserves a crown more than you. I can’t offer you a palace but I can offer you a lifetime supply of free dung for your roses.”

Baekhyun burst into laughter and it was as crystalline as little bells. It made Chanyeol’s heart swell in his chest and he leaned down and began to kiss the laughter away. They were quick at first, gentle and chase, but soon Baekhyun was leaning into them. Chanyeol let his tongue lick carefully across the seam of Baekhyun’s lips and when he parted them and let Chanyeol in it was like the floodgates opened on an uncontrollable torrent.

“You’re beautiful,” he gushed as he pulled back only to lick deep into Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun melted deeper into the kiss and pressed up on his tiptoes to lean in even further. Chanyeol wrapped hands around his waist and when they almost met in the middle protectiveness overwhelmed him. He wanted to take Baekhyun home, where he was warm and safe, where there was plenty of bread and oats and honey to fill him up on. “Let’s get out of here.” Baekhyun just nodded his agreement.

The flower crown lay discarded on the grass where it had fallen while they kissed. Neither of them picked it up as they turned hand in hand and began to walk towards the main palace gates. A crown seemed suddenly so unnecessary when compared to holding hands in the candlelight and slow dances in the shadows. They slipped past the back of the crowd watching the Prince dance with an equally haughty looking young man, his hair clipped short and his shirt a riot of white ruffles.

“Of course,” Chanyeol sneered as he peered over the crowd. “That’s Oh Sehun. His father is a wealthy merchant.” “I can’t see,” Baekhyun whined as he tiptoed and Chanyeol pulled him away from the crowd by the hand. “You aren’t missing much anyway.”

The wandered slowly towards the gate and where just about to leave when Chanyeol suddenly thought of something. “Wait here,” he said and disappeared around the corner to where the guest’s horses and carriages were all held in a big stock pen. He looked around and, to his delight, his Friesians were still there. The attendants hadn’t had time to take them to the palace stables yet. Chanyeol unhitched them where their harnesses secured them to a post and patted their noses in turn. “Let’s get Baekhyun home,” he cooed softly to the horses, “I don’t want him to have to walk.”

“You’re crazy!” Baekhyun said when he saw Chanyeol with the Friesians. “You’ll be labelled a horse thief if you get caught.” He laughed anyway when Chanyeol lifted him gently by the waist so he could sling a leg over the horse and mount it. Chanyeol climbed on behind him and hitched the other horse to this one so his hands were free. “Hold on,” he said and kicked his heels and, in a spray of white rose petals, they flew out past a disinterested guard and out of the palace gates.

As Baekhyun leaned back and felt the wind in his hair he’d never felt so free. Happiness bubbled up inside him in a way that was new and strange and exciting. He couldn’t believe he ever wanted to attract the attention of a pompous prince when the one worthy of the crown had been under his nose the whole time.

⊱ ──── 《∘◦ 👑 ◦∘》 ──── ⊰

Chanyeol’s home was dark and quiet when they walked in. It was no palace, but it was larger than Baekhyun’s little cottage he shared with Yixing and, to his delight, had a second story loft. “Wait in here where it’s warm,” Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun over towards a chaise couch and covered him with a thick fur before stoking the fire. He wouldn’t settle in without properly stabling the horses. He left and was back quickly and found Baekhyun, fur around his shoulders, checking out his kitchen. “You have so many teas,” he murmured and Chanyeol blushed. Where some men had an affinity for drinking meads and ales he loved teas of all kinds. “I’ve been thinking about growing tea,” Baekhyun murmured and Chanyeol moved in close.

He took the little tin of rosehip tea from Baekhyun’s’ hands and put it down on the bench. “I’ve been thinking about you,” Chanyeol murmured, “ever since the day I saw you working so hard, exhausting yourself, you deserve to be taken care of.”

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Baekhyun blinked up at Chanyeol in the low candlelight. “You helped me at the bathhouse. You took care of me.”

It all suddenly pulled into sharp focus and Baekhyun knew. He knew Chanyeol wanted him and he knew he wanted him as well. “Please,” was all he could whisper as he moved closer, gripped him by the waist and leaned out to press gentle kisses into his neck. 

“Please, I want you so bad,” he confessed as he filled his mouth with little bites of Chanyeol’s skin, his neck flushing pink wherever his lips trailed.

“I-I haven’t done anything like this in a long time......” It was the truth. A few inexperienced fumbles in the dark with a few boys when he was younger were all the experiences he’d ever had. “You’ve been so good to me Chanyeol. Let me be good to you too.”

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol stuttered and Baekhyun realised he was nervous; just as nervous as he was.

“What are you so afraid of?” Baekhyun said softly, his lips hot and heavy as he dragged them down towards Chanyeol’s collarbone.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun stared at him in the candlelight. “I don’t want to hurt you either.”

Chanyeol searched Baekhyun’s eyes and found what he was looking for. He grabbed him by the hand and led him up the log staircase to a small but neat and comfortable bedroom. The bed was huge, bigger than Baekhyun had ever seen before, and plush with thick feather quilts and pillows. 

Chanyeol toed off his shoes and moved to kneel at Baekhyun’s feet. He untied his shoes, slipped them off and ran his hands up Baekhyun’s thighs as he watched the man watch him. “Are you sure about this?” Baekhyun blinked in the dim light and Baekhyun crawled up his body. “I’ve never been more sure of anything.”

He nipped at Baekhyun’s neck before working the top button open on his shirt. He sighed at the sight of Baekhyun’s sharp collarbones and undid the rest of the buttons. 

It was dim in the room, cool and fresh, andChanyeol’s hands were hot and hungry. He parted Baekhyun’s shirt and pressed gently on his chest to make him lay back on the bed. Hunger filled his stomach as he traced circles across Baekhyun’s smooth pale chest, feeling the twitch and tension in the muscles, lingering across his hard nipples.

He wanted to taste it all.

His flat tongue laved wet and warm across Baekhyun’s skin and when he arched underneath him Baekhyun groaned. He wanted to be careful and he knew he should be patient but he was so hard his suit trousers felt like they’d shrunk. 

Chanyeol took one nipple into his mouth, as pink as it was perfect, and sucked gently.Baekhyun moaned again, louder, and Chanyeol felt his hips grind up into him. He was settled between Baekhyun’s spread legs, the other sprawled under him, shirt unbuttoned, hair askew. 

It was everything he’d imagine and more. He wanted it all and he began to palm at Baekhyun’s erection making him squirm underneath him.

“I’m no prince,” Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun’s ear as he nipped at his earlobe, “but I’ll give you everything I have. I’ll be good to you Baekhyun. I’ll make sure you never want for anything.”

Chanyeol sat up and pulled his shoulders free from his silk shirt before slipping Baekhyun’s off as well. Silk and brocade discarded, slid to the floor, the room filled with silence beside their heavy breathing. “I need to touch you,” he fumbled with the button on Baekhyun’s trousers with a new sense of urgency before finally pulling them open. “Touch me,” Baekhyun rolled his hips, rutting hard against the palm slid inside his pants. He fell forward a little and clung to Chanyeol’s neck as he rode against Chanyeol’s hand.

Baekhyun was both slim and strong as Chanyeol shifted the elastic of his underwear and pulled his cock free. “I want to take your pants off,” Chanyeol murmured open mouthed and languid against Baekhyun’s lips and the other just moaned in agreement.

Baekhyun groaned and began to wriggle out of his trousers and underwear. Chanyeol huffed in surprise when he pulled his own trousers off and discarded them and found his lap full of Baekhyun. “What’s the urgency?” he barely concealed his chuckle, dying to provoke the other man, but it faded when Baekhyun mouthed at his jawline and rolled his hips and Chanyeol felt the slick slide of their cocks together.

“You feel so good.....” he whispered, mouth slack and hot, nothing tangible but Baekhyun in his lap and the sweltering fervour steaming up the room. “Do you want me?” Baekhyun said as he gripped both their cocks in his beautiful long fingers and squeezed gently. “Or is this enough?”

“I want you.... I do....” he couldn’t deny it. But, as much as he wanted to ravage Baekhyun into pieces, he just didn’t have the experience.

“I want you but this is enough.” Chanyeol’s hips were rolling in time with Baekhyun’s strokes and he wanted nothing more than to fuck up hard into his grip. “It’s okay,” Baekhyun stroked his free hand across his cheek. “You said you’d take care of me and I know how to take care of you too.”

Chanyeol was already hard, too hard, his cock dripping at the sight of Baekhyun riding his lap. He wished he could fuck him but, honestly, he was lacking. He just didn’t know how yet. But there was something he could do and he kissed up the side of Baekhyun’s neck before reaching down between them to grip Baekhyun’s cock.

The sound that filled his ears was incredible. Baekhyun moaned loudly as he fucked up into

Chanyeol’s fist. It was almost too much but worth it at the same time; Chanyeol had never been so desperate to feel someone. 

He slid his hand up and down Baekhyun’s length, stroking hard across the tip to make Baekhyun gasp. Baekhyun was so sensitive, so responsive in the arch of his back and the groans on his lips, that Chanyeol almost couldn’t take it.

His own cock was throbbing, thrusting in and out of Baekhyun’s gorgeous fingers. He looked down between them and watched, mouth slack and open, trying to burn the image into his mind. There was so much precum dripping from his cock the slide was slick and slippery and then he was cumming, loud and frantic, hot and wet and so, so good.

“Baek,” he husked, hoarse and heavy, cumming and then shrinking back in overstimulation. “God, Chanyeol, that was hot.” Baekhyun smirked as the little shit lifted his hand and licked the cum clean from the sides of his fingers. Chanyeol wondered if the other was always going to be able to push his buttons like this; find endless ways to drive him crazy crazy.

He flipped Baekhyun from his lap and crawled up between his legs. Chanyeol kissed up the inside of one deliciously plump thigh, then the other, before taking Baekhyun’s cock in his mouth and swallowing it down as deep as he could.

Baekhyun was writhing as soon as Chanyeol sucked, back arched and fingers clutching at the sheets. It was almost too much but worth it at the same time; Chanyeol had never been so desperate to taste someone. He slid his tongue down Baekhyun’s length, lips closing as his head bobbed up and down, sucking on just the tip to make Baekhyun gasp. Saliva ran down his chin as he sucked and used his hand and his lips and his tongue. Baekhyun was so responsive, hips rising to meet each downward suck of Chanyeol’s lips, and it didn’t take long for his whole body to tense.

“Chanyeol, I’m going to cum, get off....” Baekhyun began to pull at Chanyeol’s hair but the other just sucked harder. He wanted to feel Baekhyun hot inside his throat, taste him on his tongue, enjoy the weight of his cock on his tongue. He sucked and sucked and then Baekhyun was cumming, hot bitterness filling his mouth, endless pulses of thick cum sliding around his tongue and down his throat.

It seemed to last forever before finally Baekhyun shuddered and relaxed. Chanyeol pulled his mouth free and pressed one last kiss to the sensitive head of Baekhyun’s cock before sliding up to lay beside him on the bed.

“That was amazing,” Baekhyun murmured, glassy eyed as Chanyeol rolled over to kiss him. The candlelight burned low in the little log cottage but in that moment no palace could ever compare.

The end.....


End file.
